


Here's What I think

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Shit Happens [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you how I see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's What I think

**Sally Donovan**

Donovan was new to the force when Sherlock first started helping Lestrade. Her fiancé was murdered and Sherlock was too high to solve the case and the murderer was never found. She can’t forgive him for letting this one fall through the cracks.

** Mrs. Hudson **

Mrs. Hudson gets so tired of tea with Mrs. Turner because she brags about her “married ones” and can’t wait for the day she can talk about her own “married ones”.

** Sherlock Holmes **

John may have stayed with Mary for the baby, but that won’t stop Sherlock from wearing John’s dog tags under that tight purple shirt. After all, when John put them around his neck, he _did_ say that no matter where they were they’d always be together, right?

**Author's Note:**

> These short headcanons were to fill a SFPAC prompt on tumblr.


End file.
